One Cold Night
by LeahRose-Chan
Summary: Heartbroken and alone, Hermione meets a man she hasn't seen in years in a Muggle bar. One cold night, everything in Hermione's life had changed, but not all for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

_Crash._

"R-Ron?" Hermione gasped, the bottle of wine she had bought to surprise him smashing to the floor. Her mouth fell open, and her eyes widened. There, spread out on the couch, was her boyfriend, and under him was…

"Who…who the _hell _is that?" Hermione whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Hermione!" Ron jumped up, his shirt conveniently falling to the floor. "It's- it's not…she's not- we're not-"

"Really? You're pants are unzipped," she replied, her eyes narrowed.

"Um…I should probably go…" the young woman said. She stood up, and Hermione finally had a good look at her. She looked to be about Hermione's age, maybe a year younger, with styled, short dark hair. She was also rather busty, Hermione noted with distain.

"No. No, you stay here. You two have fun. I hope she's _wonderful_, Ronald. I hope she was worth it. Out of curiosity, how long as this little…_thing_ been going on?"

"It- it hasn't! We haven't…I mean… Just….We've met after work a few times…. We met in October…."

"_October?_" It was currently December. "_October? This has been going on since October?"_ Hermione nearly shrieked. "You know what, Ronald? Have fun with her, because I never want to see you again."

"Hermione, wait!"

Hermione marched toward the door.

"Hermione, let's just talk about this-"

"Talk about _what? _How you've been cheating on me since _October?_ No, I don't think there is anything to talk about."

With that, she slammed the door, ignoring Ron's call after her. She apparated into a dark ally, and it took her a moment to get her bearings. She had hoped to land in her flat, but she liked where she was now better. In front of her was a Muggle bar. Hermione walked in, realizing her eyes were probably bloodshot from the tears that had started to fall.

"I'll have…um…a- a whiskey." Hermione was not one to drink heavily, but at this moment it seemed to be appropriate.

"You got it," the bartender said, turning away. As soon as he put the glass in front of her, she downed it and ordered another.

"Rough night?" the bartender asked.

"You could say that." He put the glass in front of her, and again, she downed it. Hermione was starting to feel buzzed, but not enough.

"You might want to slow down a bit, Granger," came a drawl from next to her. Hermione looked over, and was a little more than surprised to see a familiar shock of white-blond hair.

"Malfoy, what are you doing her?"

"What, I'm not allowed to go out drinking once in a while?"

"In a Muggle bar?"

"It's not like there's a law against it. So, any reason why you're trying to drown yourself?"

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Still feisty, aren't you?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me, Granger."

"It's…no! No! You don't need to know! Just…just leave me alone. I just want to be alone."

"Aye! Can we get the lady another drink?" Malfoy called to the bartender. He nodded once before bringing over another whiskey. "I may be a prat, Granger, but I know enough to know that sometimes it helps to talk about things."

Hermione nodded in thanks to the bartender before downing her drink. Now she was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Perhaps she shouldn't have drowned herself so quickly.

"You know what I hate? _Men._"

"We're just the worst, aren't we?"

"You think you're in a committed relationship of four years, yes, _four,_ and then all of a sudden you go to surprise him and there he is snogging another woman!"

"Weasley cheated on you? I didn't know he could get another girl. In fact, I don't even know how he got you."

"What?"  
"Nothing. So…he cheated on you."

"Yes, since _October._ Can you believe that? I thought he was close to proposing, too! Everyone did!" She waved over the bartender again, and soon another whiskey appeared in front of her, which she again quickly downed.

"And you know what the worst part is? That he's probably been doing it all along!" Her words were starting to slur now. "Getting with other girls, looking at them, _touching them."_ Hermione put her hands in her hands.

"Look, Granger, Weasley's a jerk."

"You think?"

"And he doesn't deserve you."

"I don't doubt that."

Silence.

"Well…thank you for listening Malfoy. I…I better get going." Hermione layed some money down on the bar, and stood up. Suddenly, the floor was racing toward her face, and a strong arm gripped her from behind.

"Granger, you're drunk."

"Just a little!"

"Just a lot. I'm not letting you go out there drunk, you'll get killed."

"I'm fine!"

"You can barely stand up right. I may be a prick sometimes, but I'm not about to let you go get killed."

"I'm fine!" Despite her protests, Draco took her by the arm and got her out of the bar and into the cold winter air. It had started snowing. "I don't need your help!"

"What's your address?"

"I'm not telling you my address!"

"Fine, then we're going back to my place."

"Wha-no! No, I will-" But with a swift _pop_, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow! Two reviews already, and six favorites! That's more than I ever thought I'd get. Thank you so much! Hope you guys enjoy my fanfic. This is only the second one I've written, but hopefully it's not all that bad!**

Within a second, Hermione was standing in front of the Malfoy Manor.

"I don't- _ow…"_ Her head had begun to spin in a late reaction to the apparation and the alcohol.

"I think you do." To her surprise, he scooped her up in his arms. Even more to his surprise, he let him do so without protest. By this time, Hermione's words had begun to slur even more, and she began to hiccup.

"You know- _hic-_ you're very…very strong," she giggled.

"I am aware of that."

"And your eyes are very pretty!"

"Yes, well." They were now on the second floor of the Malfoy Manor. He turned into the second door on the right. Inside was a beautiful sea green bedroom. "You can stay here tonight." He dropped her down on the bed, and smirked at the sight in front of him. Never, in all his life, did he ever think he'd have a drunken Hermione Granger in his house.

"What're you smiling at?" she slurred.

"You."

"Whadid I do?"

"You got pissed, and now I have to take care of your drunken ass."

"'M not that drunk!"

"Of course not… Well, sleep here for the night. I…er…" Now this was the awkward part. Never had Draco taken home a girl from a bar and not shagged her, or at least got into some heavy petting. "I guess… I'll be in in the morning…. Night…"

"Mmk…" Her eyelids drooped, and again, Draco smirked, before turning toward the door. "Wait, Maaaalfoooooy!" she sang.

"Yes, Granger?" he replied, turning back.

"Don't gooo! I'll be lonely!"

"I'm only right down the hall, Granger," Draco chucked. Hermione groaned.

"I don't know where your room is though!"

"If you need me, just call down the hallway." He turned again.

"Dracoooo!"

"Grangerrrrr."

"You can call me by my first name, you know!" Hermione giggled. She got on her knees and crawled over to the foot of the bed, closer to Draco.

"I'll stick with Granger," he replied, smirking.

"You know, I know a way I can get back at Ron!" Draco sighed, smirking slightly.

"And how would that be?"

"I could sleep with _you!_ He would hate that!"

"I'm sure he would. But I really don't think that's a good idea." With that, he turned once again, and took a step toward the door. Before he could open the door though, he felt two slim arms wrap around his waist.

"Come ooon Draco! It'll only be just this once!" Draco rolled his eyes. Merlin, she really was drunk, wasn't she?

"And how would Weasley even find out?" he asked, just to humor her.

"I'd tell him!" she responded brightly.

"No."

"But Drac-"

"Granger, I so much as touch you, in the morning, you'd throw a fit. I'm not going to risk getting deballed just for a drunken one nigh stand." Hermione groaned, then went silent and walked back to the bed. After a moment of silence, Draco heard a small sniffle. He turned around, and was shocked to see Hermione with her face in her hands, the part of her face that was visible slowly turning red.

"Hermione…?"

"Just leave me alone… Everyone else will."

"Granger, look…"

"I said leave me!" she yelled. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, before putting her hands back in her hands and start crying.

Draco looked in horror at the crying girl. He had never been good with emotions. Against his better judgment, he took a step closer.

"Granger…"

"No. Just… I can't believe him! And now, even you, notorious one-night-stander, won't even look at me!" she sobbed. "I'm just…I'm going to end up alone!"

There was a pause.

"I won't sleep with you because I know you sober self would never allow it."

Pause.

"What?" she said hesitantly.

"Look…Granger…And I'll never repeat this ever again, and I'm only saying it because you won't remember it in the morning, but…Merlin, you're really going to make me say it. You're…uh…_pretty… _You can even be pretty hot if you want to… What Weasley did was bad. He probably lost the best thing he's ever had. And… uh…he…he doesn't know what he's missing. Granger…you…You've done a lot…you're smart, brave, a hero even…. And…and you don't deserve any of what he did to you."

Hermione sat there in silence.

"Draco…" Draco looked down, embarrassed. "Do you want to know what happened between us?" Hermione yawned. Whether from the liquor or the crying, she was suddenly incredibly tired. Noticing this, Draco smiled slightly.

"Maybe in the morning. You should…you should probably get to bed." Hermione nodded, and, still in her day clothes, slipped under the covers. "I'll be just down the hall. Goodnight Hermione."

"…Goodnight, Draco," Hermione mumbled, already half asleep.

Draco turned and walked out to the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned toward her, looking at her sleeping figure. For the first time today, he saw her without looking either drunk or distraught. He noted that she looked innocent. Cute, even.

_Snap out of it, Draco, _he mentally scolded himself. He turned off the light, and walked out the door, closing it gently behind him.

**A/N: Awww, what a cute Dramione moment there at the end. Please review. Feel free to leave constructive criticism. I could use all I can get! Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wait you all are so great! I can't even…wow! Thank you all much for your continued support. It means so much to me! And now…for Chapter 3.**

**Oh, and I suppose I should have been saying this all along, but I don't own Harry Potter. If I did…well, I'd still probably be writing fanfiction.**

Hermione awoke with a groan. Her whole head pounded, and the bit of light flowing in through the closed curtains burned though her closed eyelids. That was, they were closed until she realized the windows of her room didn't catch the morning sun. She sat bolt-upright, noticing she was in an unfamiliar room.

"Ugh…what…"

"Morning, Granger."

_That voice…she knew that voice…._

"Bloody hell!" She looked over to the door across the room to see none other than Draco Malfoy leaning casually on the doorframe, smirking.

"How do you feel?" he asked, a surprising amount of concern in his voice.

"Confused…" she groaned. "Where…why…"

"Don't hurt yourself, Granger," he tutted, chuckling. "You're at my place. You got drunk last night."

"I…_What?" _she shrieked. Suddenly, it was all coming back to her. Draco had taken her home after she had gotten drunk. She had gotten drunk because… "Oh, God. Ronald…" she said, fresh tears starting to form in her eyes.

"D-don't cry…" Draco said nervously. Hermione chuckled. Why boys could never deal with tears, she'd never know.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Anyway…er…thank you…for everything. I should be going."

"No problem…uh…feel better." Hermione nodded, picked up her wand which was, thankfully, still in her pocket, closed her eyes, and waved it.

Nothing.

Again, she waved it.

Again, nothing.

"Why-isn't-this-_working_?" she cried, waving it furiously.

"Because you're hungover. Do you really think you can apparate in that condition?" Draco smirked. She had obviously never been hungover before. "You can stay here for a while, until you feel better. Want anything to eat?"

At the thought of food, Hermione's stomach churned, and she cringed. "No thank you."

Draco couldn't pass up the opportunity. "You sure? Nothing? No eggs? Or maybe just a glass of milk?" Hermione's stomach twisted into painful knots at the thought of such heavy foods, and her face contorted into an unpleasant expression.

"I need to lay down," she groaned, falling onto the bed. "Have any aspirin?"

"Aspirwhat?'

"It's…ugh it's a muggle thing. It gets rid of headaches."

"Oh…like, a potion?"

Despite her current discomfort, Hermione had to laugh. "Sort of. So, do you have anything?"

"Yeah, I have a potion, but it won't get rid of the hangover."

"Give it," she demanded. Anything would do. She felt like hammers were pounding the inside of her skull.

Within a few minutes, Draco had come back with a chunky, pale orange potion that was smoking from the top. Despite how disgusting looked, Hermione gratefully took it.

"Wow…that…that really works well! I feel so much-" she stood up so suddenly that stars filled her eyes, and her stomach churned. She collapsed back onto the bed.

"I told you, it only gets rid of headaches."

She groaned in response.

"Well…try to sleep it off. If you need me, I'll be…around…" He turned to leave.

"Wait, Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"We didn't…I mean, I didn't…what happened last night?"

Draco chuckled. "Why, Granger, don't you remember? You tried to seduce me!"

"I _what?_"

"Unsuccessfully I might add."

"I-you-_what?_"

"I don't know, something about getting back at Weasley. However, you were drunk, so I denied."

"Oh very gentlemanly of you," she retorted, sarcasm thick on her voice.

"Yeah, well, contrary to popular belief, I don't sleep with every girl who presents herself to me. Though, now that I think about it, it probably would have worked."

"What would have worked? Sleep with every girl?"

"No. Sleeping with you."

"You…want to sleep with me?"

"No, but it would work to get back at the weasel."

"I-well, I suppose you're right. But Ronald would break your neck."

"You don't think I would take Weasley?" Draco chuckled, teasingly.

"Well, he's gained muscle since Hogwarts. But my money would definitely be on you," she giggled.

"Alright, so basically the plan is to get him jealous, then see which one gets killed first."

"Sounds like a plan!" she was really laughing now. Never had she ever thought that, in her time of desperation, Draco Malfoy would be the one to make her laugh.

"Alright, well, once you're done fantasizing about my pain, you should probably get some sleep. The door right across the hall is the bathroom, and I'll be downstairs. Yell if you need anything."

"Ok…Oh, Malfoy?" He turned to leave again.

"Yeah?"

"Um…thanks. For, you know, taking care of me."

"Well…I figured I was enough of an arse to you in school, the least I can do is not let you go out drunk and desperate. Just….feel better. I'll be up in a while."

"Thanks."

With that, he closed the door.

_He's really not all that bad of a guy…_was Hermione's last thought before she drifted off to sleep again.

_That wasn't supposed to happen… I'm not supposed to be nice to her. We're not supposed to be…friends… _he thought as he made his way downstairs. _No, no one said we were friends. We were being civil. We're both adults. _But there was one, tiny, nagging part of his brain, one he would never acknowledge, that reminded him that he was tempted to take her up on that offer the night before.

**A/N: Aaaand that's the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review! I have a few good ideas for this fanfic. It will probably only be about eight to twelve chapters. Along with smut, there will also be fluff. So be prepared. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and added! I really, really appreciate it. Thank you so much! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was away for a week. I wanted to post before I left, but I didn't get a chance to. I started having computer problems. Anyway, let's begin.**

It had been two weeks since Hermione had seen Draco, but only a few minutes since she'd last thought of him. Ever since her little drunken mishap, she had not been able to get him out of her mind. Unfortunately, she also couldn't get Ron out of her mind. How could he do that to her? After all they'd been through. She'd thought he was going to propose…that they'd get married, maybe even start a family…

But no. There was no use dwelling on that. He wasn't worth thinking about, much less crying over. So Hermione made up her mind. Out of the two of them, she had to go see Draco. Purely to thank him for taking care of her, of course.

So after work at the ministry, Hermione apparated home to fix herself up, putting on casual, but flattering jeans, and making sure to spend extra time on her makeup. In the back of her mind, she realized that she almost never put on makeup unless she had been going on a date with…well, never mind. When she was all fixed up, she took a deep breath and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

She was just walking up to the door when she thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea. What if he was busy? Or what if he was with someone? Hermione was just about to turn around and apparate away when the front door opened, and out came none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Granger?" he asked, walking closer. Hermione looked down. He was wearing nothing but pajama bottoms, his hair wet and tousled from what she could only presume was from a recent shower.

"Um…hi, Dr-Malfoy…" He looked at her, his grey eyes evaluating the makeup and clothes. He'd never seen her in jeans before, and he had to admit…she looked good.

"Hello…"

"Um…D-Draco…" Hermione stuttered. She wasn't used to using his first name, and it felt quite odd on her tongue. "I…I just wanted to thank you. You know, for the other night."

Draco looked at her, slightly surprised. "You're…welcome. Anyone would have done the same thing."

"No, anyone would have taken advantage of the drunken girl. But you…didn't. I mean, you've made it clear in the past that I'm not… er…well, not your type, and that my looks aren't exactly up to par with your standards-"

"That was a long time ago, Granger."

"Yes, well, all I'm saying is whether or not you think I'm…worthy of you-"

"Worthy? Really? You make it sound like I'm a king."

"Well, you certainly acted like one-"

"At Hogwarts, over four years ago. For the brightest witch of our age, you're pretty thick if you don't realize people can change-"

"Of course I realize people can change! Change is the reason I got drunk that night-"

"Yes, but you weren't prepared for that, either, were you?"

"All I'm trying to say is _thank you!_" Hermione finally shrieked, having enough of this banter. "Thank you. Now, I've said what I have to say, and I'm going to get going. _Thick_. _Honestly. _You'd think nothing changed from Hogwarts."

"I'll have you know that I've changed plenty, Granger," Draco replied, his voice low and serious.

"Yes, well, I've said what I had to say, and now I'm going to go. So…thank you, and goodbye, Draco." Hermione turned to leave.

"Wait, Granger!"

She turned around, waiting for him to say something. "Yes?" she finally responded, annoyed.

"I- Look, I have changed." He looked down at ground. Suddenly, he lifted his head, an idea striking him. "Do you want to come in?"

"Come…come in? You mean…in your house?" she replied uncertainly.

"No, Granger, into the woods _behind_ the house. Yes, I mean in my house."

"I- I really should get going…"

"To do what? You're just going to sit alone in your apartment and mope. There's no sense in us both knowing the other is alone, and doing nothing about it."

"I would not just sit around and mope! I could…I could visit Ginny…"

"You mean the Weasel's sister?"

"Yes…well, I could visit Harry."

"Weasley's best friend."

"Well…I could-"

"Face it, Granger. It's a Friday night, and we're both alone. Seems kind of sad, doesn't it? Might as well be alone together. You could keep your mind off the Weasel, and I could show you just how much I've changed."

"Well…I don't know… What about…who was it you were dating? Daphne Greengrass?"

Draco looked at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Astoria."

"Hm?"

"It was Astoria. Daphne is her sister."

"Oh, well, whatever happened to her?"

"It…it just fell apart." Something about his voice struck Hermione as odd. It was quiet, and almost…sad.

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He continued to stare at the ground. "Well…I guess if you want to go…"

Hermione hesitated.

"You know… I don't have work tomorrow…so…I guess I can stay for a little while."

Draco looked up, and for a moment, Hermione thought she actually saw relief in his eyes.

**A/N: Wanna know a secret? I haven't planned this out at all. I'm just kinda writing . I know what the epilogue is going to be though. Anyway, hope you're liking it so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since the last upload! My computer sometimes goes derpy, and it shuts down randomly. So just bear with me, and thank you all for your continued support! Oh, and in this fic, Draco's father is either dead or in Azkaban, it really doesn't matter. It also takes place around December 3rd.**

Hermione hesitantly followed Draco up the pathway to the Malfoy Manor. She shivered. She had forgotten to wear a coat, and the cold Britain air was taxing.

"Don't worry, it's warmer inside," Draco said, noticing her shiver. Hermione nodded.

They walked the rest of the short way in silence, until they passed through the doors of the Manor. Draco had only been slightly right; it was a little bit warmer in the house. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself before taking in the Manor. In front of her was a grand staircase made of marble, to her right was a corridor. Before Hermione could look around any more, Draco took her arm.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, but followed as he took her down the corridor.

"Come on, let's get warmed up." He took her into a beautifully decorated room with a large fire place. Placed on the ground was an expensive looking Persian rug, and on top of that was a brown leather couch. There were large mahogany bookshelves lining the walls. Hermione stood in the doorway, taking in the dimly lit room.

"Would you like something to drink? We have hot chocolate, or I could make some coffee…" Draco said after a minute.

"Oh, hot chocolate is fine, thanks," Hermione responded. Draco smiled slightly, and with a flick of his wand, a fire was roaring in the fire place.

"Just get comfortable, I'll be right back."

Hermione nodded, and then walked over to the fire place. Ignoring the couch, she sat down on the floor to be closer to the fire. She stared at the fire, still unsure as to what she was doing here. Hermione was just about to get up and tell Draco she had to leave when he came back with two steaming mugs. He sat down next to her and handed her a mug.

"So…how have you been lately?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, I've been alright, considering…" Draco nodded. "What about you?"

"I've been…fine."

They both stared into the fire, sipping their hot chocolate. Before long, Hermione's thoughts drifted. She began thinking about Ron, about how he had betrayed her, how she had loved him, still loved him, but hated him at the same time. About how she wished she could take back the last four years, but how she wouldn't trade them for everything. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you sure you're ok? You've been through a lot," Draco's voice suddenly broke into her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" And then she told him. She spilled everything she had just been thinking and more. She told him just how much Ron had hurt her, and how she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Draco listened patiently until she was done, waited a moment, and then spoke. "What Weasley did was wrong. He doesn't deserve you, and you don't deserve having to dwell on this. You're so much better than him, Hermione." He paused, realizing he had just called her Hermione, but decided to continue. "He's just not worth it."

Hermione was quiet for a moment, then she smiled.

"Draco…I…Thank you. For that, and for just listening."

He nodded in response, staring into the fire again.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said, standing up and putting her mug down. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Right down the hall, the first door after the staircase."

Hermione nodded, then walked down the corridor. When she was finished up, she started walking back, when something caught her eyes. Taking a quick glance behind her, Hermione started walking toward the staircase. She glanced to the left of it, where she hadn't been able to observe before. There was a lounge room in there, one that looked all too familiar.

She remembered the screaming.

She remembered the pain.

She remembered everything about that day. About not knowing what was happening with Harry and Ron. About being so afraid she was going to die, yet welcoming death all the same. Without thinking, she rubbed her arm, where she still had a scar.

"I haven't been in that room since that day." Draco's soft voice startled her, and she whipped around.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I never apologized for that, did I?" he said quietly, his grey eyes soft.

"I'm sorry?"

"I never apologized for that. For just standing there. For letting it happen." His eyes were soft with sadness, regret, hatred for himself. Hermione had never seen him look so vulnerable. He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Hermione." Grey eyes met brown, and Hermione was surprised to see them wet with tears. "I'm so, so sorry." A single tear feel down his pale face.

"Draco…" Hermione said. "Come on," she coaxed, taking his hand lightly. "Let's go back. You listened to me before, now it's my turn to listen."

**A/N: Ok so I literally wrote this at like 10:00 PM, so if this isn't good, I'll touch it up, then resubmit it. I lied when I said this would be angsty, that'll be the next chapter. This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to make it two chapters. Anyway, thank you all for putting up with my shitty writing!**


End file.
